Heir of Persephone
by Crystal Remembrance
Summary: After the planet Persephone is attacked the princess and her guard flee to Earth so they can be safe. However, the new enemy is right behind them. How will the Sailor Senshi deal with this enemy?


**I'M SORRY! I know none of my fics are going anywhere but this was just an awesome idea! This fic is about the princess of the planet persephone and the new enemy. I won't tell you everything because you're supposed to read the story.**

**Dislaclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the characters in the chapter, though.**

Everyone was gathered at the meeting that Queen Jane had arranged.

"Star Warriors, Stardettes, I feel dark energy approaching Persephone," the queen of Persephone explained to the room full of people. "When the darkness arrives I want you to escort Princess Alaina to Terra. Or Earth, as the Terrans call it. I do not want you to leave before hand because Alaina will realize that there is danger and try to stay and fight. Only when I give my word will you guys fled. Understood?"

"Yes, my queen," the brave warriors responded.

The queen smiled. "Good, you may leave."

The Star Warriors are the protectors of the royal family. They consist of Princess Alaina's three male cousins: George, Matthew, and Adam. They wear long dark blue cloaks over black armor with the hood covering their faces.

The Stardettes are the same except they are female warriors. They consist of Princess Alaina's three female cousins: Leah, Abigail, Hannah, and her younger sister, Gillian. They wear Light blue cloaks over a dark blue armor bodice and a dark blue armor mini skirt. Their hoods were also covering their faces.

They had sworn to protect the royalty of Persephone even though they are technically royalty themselves. But of course they mean the king, the queen, and the heir.

As the warriors exited the meeting room, they removed their hoods.

"I wonder what the dark energy is that the queen feels," Leah stated.

"I don't know but let's hope that when it comes, we are prepared to protect Alaina," her brother, Matthew said.

"Our mission is a difficult one, but I'm sure that if we work hard, we are able to succeed," Gillian told.

"I admire that you are always so optimistic, Gillian," Hannah complimented her cousin. Gillian replied to her with a smile.

"Well, let's change out of our uniforms. If Alaina sees them, she'll know something's up," Adam told them.

Everyone nodded. They closed their eyes and allowed their uniforms to disappear and be replaced by their regular clothing. Then they made their way to the dining room where dinner was about to be served.

**A Week and a half later**

The royal princess and heir sat in her bedroom studying her lessons when suddenly the whole palace began to shake.

The princess immediately stood up from her desk and roughly opened the door. She ran down the hallway until she arrived at the main staircase where five colorful girls had just blown apart the wall.

She was about to confront them when one of the girls looked up and saw her standing on the stair case.

"Look, girls. We didn't have to look far. It seems the princess has stumbled into our clutches," she said to the other girls. They smiled five identical evil grins. They lined themselves up and placed their hands before them

"Sunshine Burst!"

"Razor Petals!"

"Love's Blade!"

"Ultra Beam!"

"Nectar Sting!"

The five attacks came whizzing towards Princess Alaina. She didn't know what to do. They were about to hit when some one grabbed her and they rolled to the floor. Alaina looked up.

"Star Warrior Erebos! Thank goodness you're here," Alaina said to the Star Warrior. He was about to help her up when a second attack came towards them and knocked them both backwards. They hit the opposite wall.

A Stardette ran into the room and towards the fallen princess and star warrior.

"Alaina, Erebos, are you okay?" Star Warrior Erebos nodded but Princess Alaina was knocked unconscious. "Erebos protect her while I ward off these beings," the stardette told him. He nodded again as the stardette walked towards the five girls.

"Do you really think that you can take us on?" One of them asked.

Another laughed. "Her and what army?"

"This one," she whispered. Then she let out a high pitched whistle and a mere second passed as the rest of the Star Warriors and Stardettes had entered the room.

The five girls were about to attack when a blinding light appeared from the opposite end of the room. Princess Alaina was holding onto a golden key with a green jewel in the middle. She had a trance like look in her eyes. Suddenly she yelled,

"Persephone Mythical Power, Make Up!" gold and silver light engulfed the princess. Then standing before them was a soldier clad in silver armor. She had a golden circlet that was placed on her head that came to her forehead. She had silver armor that resembled the Startdette's armor. Her long brown wavy hair was released from the bun it had been tied into. She wore black combat boots and black metal gauntlets. She also wore a black sailor collar. The key that she had been holding was secured around her waist by a gold chain.

"I am the rightful heir of the Persephone Kingdom. Soldier of Myths and Illusion, I am Sailor Persephone!" As Persephone finished her speech, the entire palace began to rumble.

"Princess, we need to get you out of here. The Queen's orders," one of the Star Warriors said.

Persephone nodded. "Let's go!" Persephone, the Star Warriors, and the Stardettes formed themselves into a circle. They closed their eyes.

"Where are we going?" Persephone asked them.

"We are going to Terra," the Stardette next to her said. Persephone nodded and began to concentrate.

Light emitted from the circle of warriors and the suddenly disappeared from the palace and from the planet that was under attack.

**A Park in Tokyo**

The Warriors appeared on Terra in the middle of the night now wearing their regular clothes.

"Who were those girls," Alaina asked her cousins and sister.

"We don't know. The queen just said she felt darkness approaching the castle and that we should take you to Terra when it came," George explained to her.

"Well, the good thing is that none of us are hurt. And if I had to be sent anywhere, I'm glad I got sent there with my family," Alaina told as them as they all came in for a group hug.

**How was it? I have so much planned for this fic. Before I even started writing, I sat down and wrote down the basic plot and all the info about the enemy. I never do anything like that before hand I usually make up the plot as I'm going.**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal Remembrance**


End file.
